Peyton
Personality Peyton is a calm, responsible, quite boy. He is protective of his siblings including Freya, even though she drives him crazy. He has taken care of Lucy since she was four, as soon as she got her locket and she ran away. Since he was spend most of his life on the street and he has always owned his locket he never got the chance to live a normal life. History Twenty years ago, Isis and Osiris crossed paths in the mortal world and recognised each other instantly. The two were happy to see each other and went to a house where they talked with each other and had an affair. The next morning the two had winded up in the same bed and when Isis woke up she realised what happened and went to the living room to get her head around what happened. After a few minutes Osiris woke up and told Isis that he needed to go back to the Duat. The two said their goodbyes and Osiris returned to the Duat while Isis continued her short stay in the mortal world. After a few months Isis fell pregnant with twins. When she gave birth to them she named the girl Freya and the boy Peyton. Isis separated the twins to live with different families but left a clue with them so when the time comes they can locate each other. Two years later the same thing happened and this time Isis had two girls, Ginevra and Kara Tatiana. Isis split the two up but left clues so that soon they could find their siblings. And the same thing happened two years later only this time their were triplets, Lucy, Henry and Lenny. The seven children all had something that could be used to find the others. Peyton grew up on the streets with no family. All he had that was worth something was a locket shaped like the eye of Horus. He never let the locket out of his sight and he always had wired dreams about seven children including himself. One night he woke up from that dream and saw a four year old girl sitting next to him. He asked the girl what she was doing there and she said something led her to him. Peyton smiled and asked why she ran away and the girl told him her family hated her and she asked the same to Peyton who said he's always been on the streets alone. The girl introduced herself as Lucy and Peyton told Lucy his name. From then on Lucy stayed close to Peyton. After many years on the run the two ran into a girl called Ginevra. Peyton knew that Ginevra looked familiar but didn't say anything. Lucy took a liking to Ginevra and asked Peyton if Ginevra could join them. Peyton agreed and the three stuck together. One night Peyton saw Ginevra's locket and asked about it. Ginevra was cautious but told him and Peyton relived he had a locket exactly the same as Ginevra's. Then Lucy saw the two's and showed the others her's, also the same as the others. The three wondered what it meant and then Isis appeared along with a girl. The group knew where they had meat before all this. They have been dreaming about each other ever since they had their locket. Isis told the group they had to leave straight away and they did, arriving some place. The girl who came with Isis introduced herself as Kara Tatiana but is normally called KT. She showed the three to a hut where a blond girl was waiting. She grunted as she saw KT arrive with three new people. KT introduced the group to Freya, their sister. KT relived her locket and Freya did the same thing. Peyton showed them his. Freya grunted and mumbled saying she didn't need anymore weird siblings and Lucy asked what she meant and KT explained saying that the owners of the locket are all siblings. Lucy was glad to hear that Peyton is really her brother and Ginevra and KT are her sisters. KT reminded Lucy that Freya is also their sister and KT let it slip Peyton's twin. Ginevra didn't believe any thing and KT called two boys who went by the names Henry and Lenny and they wore the same lockets. Lucy was pumped to see more siblings and showed them hers and since she looked only twelve they treated her as a little sister. KT looked at Ginevra and asked if she believed them now. Ginevra confessed to believing them now apart from the fact that Freya was their sister and KT said she wasn't sure either. Gallery Peyton9.jpg Peyton8.jpg Peyton7.jpg Peyton6.jpg Peyton5.jpg Peyton4.jpg Peyton3.png Peyton2.png Peyton1.png Peyton.gif The Locket.png|The Locket Relationships Category:Male Category:Locket Holders Category:Egyptian Mythology